


Timing

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser have different styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brooklinegirl.

It was a measure of how shitty Ray's week had been that he didn't even clue in to the fact that they were having sex until Fraser had two fingers up his ass.

He caught on to it pretty quickly after that, but he didn't have a hope in hell of catching up with Fraser, who was flushed and eager, kneeing his way between Ray's legs, panting like he was sprinting for the finish line. Usually, Fraser paid more attention to the kind of mood Ray was in, but considering he'd had an even shittier week than Ray, what with the Ice Queen riding his back and all, he didn't seem too worried that Ray was a few chapters behind. No sir, Fraser was all dressed up and ready to fuck, and you know, that was kind of a turn-on in itself.

Then Fraser paused for a moment, and Ray looked up to see that he was staring at Ray's dick, which was still at half-mast. “Hey, c'mon, never mind that,” Ray snapped, and Fraser raised his gaze, his brow knitted. Ray made a frustrated sound and clenched his hands in the sheets to keep from grabbing at him. They'd been doing it for a couple of months now, and Ray had noticed Fraser had this weird – thing – about making sure they both came at the same time, or as close to it as they could. Up til now, Ray hadn't minded, but right now he didn't give a shit when he came; he just wanted a good, hard fuck.

“But Ray – ” Fraser began, still frowning, and jeez, that was the start of a lecture if ever Ray had heard one.

“'But Ray' nothin'.” Ray wiggled his ass until it was part of the way up Fraser's thighs, and he felt like an idiot but this was no time for modesty. Raising his legs, he placed them on Fraser's shoulders and had the satisfaction of seeing Fraser's eyes go wide. “I swear to God, Fraser, if you don't stick your dick in me in the next ten seconds, I will find somebody else who will.”

Fraser's response to that was a weird noise, somewhere between a gasp and a growl, and Ray had just enough time to wonder what Dief had been teaching him when Fraser grabbed two handfuls of Ray's ass and spread him open and leaned in and pushed his cock into Ray in one long, perfect slide.

And stopped.

“Was that within the ten seconds, Ray?” Fraser asked, almost sweetly.

Ray clenched his teeth, because _fuck_, that was good, and he was not going to let Fraser know that if it killed him. “Just under the wire, Fraser,” he gritted.

Fraser rewarded him with a thrust so small it was barely a jerk of his hips. Ray bit down on his tongue. “Okay, so,” Ray panted, “what exactly are you waiting for?”

“Ray?”

“Why the fuck aren't you – fucking me?” Ray snarled. He arched his back, trying to get some leverage, but the position wouldn't let him move more than an inch or two. He was helpless, completely at the mercy of Fraser and his big, hard dick.

“Well, Ray,” Fraser said, almost conversationally, “I realize that I've been remiss in seeing to your pleasure. You're obviously not at the same state of arousal as I am, and I intend to rectify that by – ah – taking my time.”

“Fraser?”

“Yes?”

“Never say 'rectify' when you got your cock up somebody's ass.”

“Oh. My apologies.” Fraser swivelled his hips just slightly, and his cock brushed against Ray's sweet spot. Ray gasped and arched, cock swelling.

“There,” Fraser said, as though he'd just helped a little old lady load grocery bags into her car, “that's better, isn't it?”

“Could be,” Ray panted, “if you – keep – doing – that.” Fraser swivelled again, and Ray groaned.

“Okay, look, never mind me, all right? I'll get there, or I won't. Just – get on with it.”

Another brush against his prostate, and Ray whimpered. “That doesn't seem very – courteous, Ray.”

And that was it, that was the last straw. Experimentally, Ray clenched his ass down around Fraser's cock and felt Fraser's thighs tremble under him. Just what Ray'd guessed: Fraser didn't have as much control as he liked to think.

“What's – so courteous – about fucking?” Ray demanded, taking his legs down from Fraser's shoulders and pushing himself up. He felt Fraser's cock slip from his ass, but before Fraser could protest, Ray scrambled off the bed and shoved Fraser down with firm hands.

“Ray, what – ”

“Shut up,” Ray instructed him, already swinging a leg over Fraser's hips and straddling him. “I don't know what the hell's the world comin' to when a guy's gotta do his own fucking...” he muttered, rising up to take in Fraser's cock once more. The burn was good, on the edge of too much, and Ray's vision blurred as he felt the sharp fullness. There was something about this position that always made Ray feel well and truly fucked in the best way, and what was going to make this time even better was that he was going to drive Fraser _nuts_.

This time Ray was the one to swivel his hips, and Fraser jerked and gasped. Grinning, Ray leaned down and braced himself on his arms, hovering just over Fraser's flushed, wide-eyed face.

“Don't get me wrong, Frase,” Ray said, starting up a slow, even rhythm that made Fraser's eyelids slam shut, “most of the time I like it when you're courteous. It's real nice to know there's still some manners left in the world, you know? My Aunt Liska was a big one for manners; made sure we knew which fork to use, how to address the First Lady if she ever dropped in for tea, that kind of thing. But sometimes, I don't want manners from you.”

Fraser blinked a few times, and Ray could practically see the sweat popping out on his forehead. “N-no?” he stammered.

“No.” Ray picked up the pace a notch, and Fraser grunted and clenched his teeth. “I do not want manners from you on three important occasions, in fact. Would you like to hear what they are?”

Fraser nodded convulsively; Ray rewarded _him _with a pinch to his right nipple. “Yes, I'd – ah! - I'd very much like to hear what they are.”

“Well, first, as I'm sure you have already guessed, would be when we're fucking. We're guys, Frase. We like to come, sure, but we don't both have to come within half a second of each other. This is not an Olympic event, and we are not being graded on how well we synchronize our routines.”

Fraser opened his mouth, probably to argue, but it turned into a groan when Ray slammed himself down on Fraser's cock. “You were gonna say something?” Ray asked.

“Ah – no, no. That – unhhh – is, I am – mmmm – willing to try it your way.”

“You're a prince, Fraser.” Ray took it up another notch, and the cords in Fraser's arms bunched as he gripped Ray's hips. “Second, when you are placing your life in danger for no good reason. I hate that you take chances like that, Frase. I'm always waitin' for the day some nut job's gonna blow your head off because you're sticking it out so you can be polite.”

“Yes, I can definitely see – ah, see your point there,” Fraser panted.

Ray grinned. Fraser was just about at the place where he'd agree American beer was better than Canadian, as long as Ray kept moving up and down on his cock. “Good, that's real good, Frase. Number three – I gotta tell you that courtesy is overrated with the twenty-four different people that hit on you every day, and never mind that most days seven of 'em are Frannie. You do not have to give them all their fifteen minutes of personal Mountie attention.”

“Really, Ray, I don't understand – ”

Ray shut him up with a biting kiss. “Understand this: you ain't Superman. You don't belong to the world, all right? You belong to me.”

And that hadn't been exactly what Ray had been going to say, but now that it was out, well, it scared the shit out of him, actually. If there was something that would end a relationship faster than a speeding bullet, it was looking like a possessive psycho. He spoke from experience on that one.

Fraser blinked up at him, looking like somebody had whacked him on the head with a two-by-four. “Oh,” he said simply, kiss-reddened mouth forming a circle. “I – that's very – ”

Ray placed his hand on Fraser's chest to steady himself as he moved. “If it makes you feel any better, I can belong to you, too. If, uh, if you want.”

One of Fraser's hands left Ray's hip to cover Ray's hand. “That – seems fair,” he murmured, smiling up at Ray.

Ray's rhythm faltered as he leaned down for a tentative kiss. Fraser lifted his head and met him halfway, and just like that Ray's terror disappeared. Maybe, just maybe this crazy whatever-this-thing-was between them was going to work.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

Fraser slid a hand up Ray's back and buried it in his hair, then drew his head down and murmured in his ear, “Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Ray shuddered; the word sounded a hundred times dirtier coming out of Fraser's mouth. “As long as you promise not to do it politely.”

The next thing Ray knew, Fraser had rolled them over effortlessly and Ray was staring up at the ceiling and Fraser's smug, grinning face.

“Oh, I believe that with some effort I can be sufficiently rude,” he promised, as he pinned Ray's wrists to the mattress with a firm grasp and drew back to deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> First published July 2007.


End file.
